Finally Pretty
by Nessie-san
Summary: Tally and Shay both become pretty right on schedule, and they have to face the facts of new pretty life, as well as confront their old, ugly pasts. And what happens when an old friend appears? Will Tally and Shay be able to face the *full summary inside*


**Nessie: HIHI! Nessie-chan is here, in a new part of the site! Lols, kidding. Hey, I'm Nessie-chan. I hope you like my fic. This is my first time writing Uglies fics, so please don't kill me if it sucks. Also, I won't post the next chapter unless I ****either ****get five reviews or a month goes by. SO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**

**Shay: Nessie-chan, was it? What the hell is with my personality in this?**

**Nessie: I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, Shay-la. Your personality is perfectly fine. We're just seeing a new side of you, is all.**

**Tally: There's a side of Shay that even _I_ don't know about? **

**Shay: Ugh, whatever. Nessie-chan doesn't own Uglies. This goes for all chapters of this fic.**

**Nessie: Thank you for the disclaimer, Shay-la. Now, without further ado...FINALLY PRETTY!**

**

* * *

**

Finally Pretty

An Uglies Story

Prologue - Operation

Tally couldn't wait to be pretty. She was so happy and excited. The best part was, she was going to be pretty with all her pretty friends. Shay was getting her operation today, too.

We were both there, in the waiting room of the big hospital. The middle pretty who'd dropped us off had left after we'd told him he didn't need to stay. There was no one but us and a few late pretties in the waiting room. Orderlies occasionally came through, heading to other parts of the hospital.

We'd been waiting a half hour.

Finally, an orderly came out who stopped.

She was a middle pretty, with short blonde hair and skin that was pale, but beautifully so, as opposed to my pimply, splotchy pale-from-lack-of-sleep face. "Tally Youngblood and Shay Hall, we're ready for you now," she said. Her voice was calm and efficient. It was beautiful, just like her. Just like all middle pretties.

Shay and I looked at each other in anticipation. We'd probably get out of the operating room at the same time. We'd look at each other, pretty, but with our skin red and itchy-burny like a sunburn, and we'd laugh, finally beautiful.

The room I was taken to was obviously not the operating room. It was a regular clinic room. The orderly left me there, but another orderly came in shortly after. Male, this time. He started asking me questions, and checking them off on a chart.

"You are Tally Youngblood?"

"Yes."

"Are you sixteen years of age?"

"Yes."

"Have you fasted for the required sixteen hours?"

"Yes."

He asked me many more questions, pertaining to all manner of things: My friends in ugly school, whether they'd all turned pretty, a million different things, most of which I couldn't remember.

Finally he said "Please undress. A female orderly will be in shortly so that you won't feel uncomfortable when you get your dose of anesthesia. Good luck on starting your new life."

I undressed, and a different female orderly came in to give me my knock-out-juice. She then put me on a wheeled bed transport, and I fell asleep as I was going to the operating room.

I was in a white tower. The tower was big, no it was _huge_, city-sized. It had no door, nor any other way out, but that didn't matter, because I had everything I could ever want right there.

Peris was there, and Shay. Peris had introduced me to all his pretty friends, and I was popular and beautiful. There was no way out of the tower, but there was a window, so that we could look out into the dangerous wild.

I only ever glanced out the window, because a single glance was all it took to send shivers down my spine. If I didn't look out the window, I'd be happy. So I didn't look out the window. Shay was the only other person who could see the window. She didn't look either.

We partied all night, and slept all day. There were pleasure gardens in the tower-city. Beautiful, filled with willows and flowers. They had lots of hidden nooks for lovers. The food was always perfectly spiced, and never too hot. I had all the beautiful clothes I could ever want.

I was perfect. I was pretty.

I woke up.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it good, bad, horrible, wonderful? Did it suck so much you didn't even finish reading it? Well, guess what, I don't care what you thought as long as you REVIEW! You can give me flames, constructive criticism, constructive flames, or just happy/bubbly reviews, and I won't care as long as you reviewed! Also, I won't post the first chapter until I get either five reviews or a month goes by. I also don't guarantee that the chapter will be done by then, so if it isn't, then you'll get it when it's done. So, please REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**


End file.
